(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system which reproduces inputted image data according to a selected operation mode.
(2) Related Art
A digital copying machine, which reproduces an image based on image data obtained by reading an original document using a scanner unit, subjects the image data to the necessary correction processing, processes the image data according to a designated copy mode, and reproduces the image on a copy sheet with a printer unit based on the processed image data.
After an operator designates a desired copy mode using hard keys or a touch panel which are provided on an operation panel, a control unit in the copier has the image data subjected to processing corresponding to the designated copy mode and has the processed image data printed out, thereby executing the desired copy mode.
However, in recent years, various kinds of image processing have become possible because of the digitalization of copiers, so that a variety of copy mode settings are now possible. To achieve such various copy modes, it is necessary to increase the capacity of a memory which stores programs for performing copy modes. However, it is comparatively high in cost to install a high-capacity memory into a general-purpose digital copier.
Even if the capacity of a memory were increased to enable data processing corresponding with various copy modes, there are cases where it is still difficult to provide all input means for designating the various copy modes on an operation panel, since the operation panel is provided within the limited available space at the front of the copier.